1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a technology for achieving charge sharing of data lines.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat display devices capable of overcoming drawbacks of a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device, namely, heavy and bulky structures, have been proposed. Examples of flat display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic electroluminescent display device or the like.
In particular, the liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image, and a driving unit for driving the liquid crystal panel. The driving unit includes a gate driver for driving a plurality of gate lines, a data driver for driving a plurality of data lines, and a timing controller for controlling the gate driver and data driver. Meanwhile, if a constant voltage is continuously applied to a liquid crystal cell of the liquid crystal panel, the liquid crystal cell may be degraded. To this end, an inversion driving method is employed. Examples of inversion driving methods include a frame inversion driving method, a line inversion driving method, a column inversion driving method, and a dot inversion driving method. However, when the liquid crystal panel is driven in accordance with the above-mentioned inversion driving method, there is high power consumption because the polarity of a data signal is repeatedly inverted. To this end, the data lines are charged with a voltage having an intermediate level between a positive data signal and a negative data signal, using a charge sharing circuit, in order to reduce a voltage variation width among the data lines.
For recently-developed liquid crystal panels, which operate at an increased driving frequency, however, it is difficult to secure a sufficient time to achieve charge sharing among data lines, using a general charge sharing method of electrically connecting the data line charged with positive data and the data line charged with negative data, to equalize the potentials of the two data lines.